gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beat Shazam
Beat Shazam is a FOX primetime game show that's like Name That Tune for the 21st century. Gameplay Three teams compete for the right to beat the world famous musical app and win $1,000,000. Main Game To start, a category with a dollar amount for each song is revealed. Then a series of songs under that category is played. When a song starts playing, four possible song titles are revealed. The teams secretly lock in their answer choices and the one who chooses the correct song wins the money. If two or all three teams choose the right title, then the team who locked in the fastest win the money. The DJ announces the winner of the question and their times are displayed on their podiums. In the rare event that the teams with the correct answer are tied in seconds, then they all win the money. Each category has a set number of songs and the last song in each category is called the "Fast Track" song, which is worth double the dollars. After a certain number of rounds are played, the team with the lowest dollar total will be eliminated from the game. Once the final category is finished, the team with the most money wins the game and goes on to try and Beat Shazam for $1,000,000. The 1st runner up team will leave with half the cash. Season 1 Season 1 was made up of five categories, with four songs in each category worth these values: Season 2 Season 2 changed the format and introduced new features. Round 1 is the "Shazam Shuffle"; seven different genres are shown, each worth $2,000. Round 2 has each team pick a category with majority rules at $3,000 a song. The low-scoring team is eliminated at this point. Round 3 is $5,000 a song, and only one teammate can play. Round 4 is $10,000 a song, and is played normally. As before, the runners up keep half the money. Season 3 For Season 3, Round 1 was cut to five songs, while Round 2 was renamed "That's My Jam!". Round 3 is "Corinne's Choice" with both teammates playing, while Round 4 is "Without Words", where an instrumental portion of the song is played. All other elements remain the same. Beat Shazam In the final round, the winning team will try to identify six more songs before the app Shazam does for lots more money. What makes this round different is that there are no multiple choices and the team must buzz in within the average time it would take for the actual app to register the title of said song. Also the team must say the exact title or it cannot be accepted. The first five songs are worth $25,000 each and the sixth and final song will double the team's bank. Prior to the final song, the winning team can decide to stop the game and keep all of their money or go for it and try to Beat Shazam and double their money. If the winning fails to Beat Shazam, they lose half their bank. However, if the winning team can beat Shazam by naming all six songs correctly, their winnings are augmented to $1,000,000. Controversy On July 24, 2018; it was announced that an episode of Beat Shazam[http://tvline.com/2018/07/24/demi-lovato-heroin-overdose-beat-shazam-episode-pulled/ Demi Lovato's Beat Shazam Episode Pulled After Singer's Hospitalization]featuring a guest appearance of Demi Lovato was pulled due to her apparent drug overdose of heroin. According to her aunt Kerissa Webb Dunn she is "awake and responsive"Woman Claiming To Be Demi Lovato's Aunt Shares Post About The Singer's Condition. Despite the reports being true, the social media accounts with that information were revealed to be fakes. In the lights of recent reports, FOX has decided to replace that episode with another all-new episode instead. On September 11, 2018; the episode was aired with Demi's appearance edited out. Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood CA References Rating Link Official Site Category:Music Category:Variety Category:Gambling Category:Big Prize Category:FOX shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:MGM Television Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2017 premieres Category:Shows currently in production